Riots
The following article is a record of trollings, riots, and similar incidents that have occured on either the Zimmer Twins website, websites made and/or run by site users, and/or the user chats on xat and Discord. List of the websites The following is a list of notable websites other than Zimmer Twins and chat rooms which are run by site users. Websites: *Photo-Bo's Page (Frozen as of June 10, 2014) *Everything Zimmertwins Wiki (Open) *rad256's Zimmer Twins Fansite (Deleted) *rad256's ZT Projects Site (Deleted) *Zimmer Twins Wiki (Open) *Surfer45's Total Zimmer Rescue Site (Open) *Blah's Zimmer Twins Blog (Deleted) *rad256's The Users' Zimmer Blog (Deleted) *rad256's and Blahbumian's Zimmer Twins Bloggers (Open, but Empty) Xat chats: *xat iStreet (Inactive) *xat MusicPeopleForever (Closed) *xat TreehousePeople (Closed) *xat CentralCity01 (Inactive) *xat Sarcy (Open) *xat ZimmerChat (Open, but Empty) Discord chats: *Carl's Awesome Discord (Open) 2016 - 2019 Website & Others Riots * 2016 Riots * ThePedo Riots Riots (2008 - 2014) On Zimmer Twins, many riots, trollings and hacks have occurred. Some of the most notable are: *'The Fake Editor riots'. On the Canadian Zimmer Twins site, an anonymous Zimmer Twins site editor made a random blog post. The moderators banned this person and nobody has heard from them since. This happened in 2008. *'The Stormrox riots.' Many American users may not have heard of this riot because this took place on the Canadian Zimmer Twins website for the most part. Troy Alley's old accounts were banned from Zimmer Twins for inappropriate reasons. He then made an account called "Stormrox" and cursed on the site. He also made a Pokémon account on the American Zimmer Twins and later revealed he was Stormrox, but he apologized for his wrong doing and many users forgave him. Stormrox still uses Zimmer Twins to this day, and is quite active on this wiki. The incident took place in early 2009. *'The Religion riots'. In these long-lasting riots, Christian users made disrespectful videos to non-Christians. The peak of these riots was in 2009. *'The RamonaFan riots.' Infamous user RamonaFan claimed her throat "hurted". Soon enough, her "family" came on ZT to tell everyone she died. There have been many clues so far showing that she staged it. This happened in April of 2010. *'The Pigle33 riots'. Soon after the RamonaFan riots, a hacker came on ZT and threatened many people. He cursed but never hacked. Even years after the attacks, he has been spotted on some chats and on ZT accounts. They could be fakes, though. *'The Boss riots'. Boss was a hacker who hacked many users, most infamously hacking Rue and deleting his popular QuboPick. This happened in late 2010 and early 2011. *'The Rock_Chick riots'. Rock_Chick, also known as Sk8rgal or Robokitty was a normal ZT user, until she was suspected of trolling. For an unknown reason, she'd comment rude remarks on movies and give low ratings. It is thought that she was hacked by a fellow Zimmer Twins user. This happened in early 2011. *'The Zimmer011 riots'. Zimmer011 was a user, who in mainly 2011, caused arguments on Zimmer Twins. However, he is a better person now. Unfortunately soon after this change, he left ZT. *'The Value riots'. May of 2012 was a busy month on ZT. Users were celebrating First Communions, Birthdays, Weddings, Holidays and Bar Mitzvahs. But in the middle of May, a hacker by the name of "value423" struck the website. He deleted a bunch of movies, mainly must sees (the most notable of which is Karaoke Star by Lux) and made inappropriate movies. Some users made movies and collabowrite chains suggesting that Value should be forgiven , and that nobody wanted the Piggle33 incident all over again. The movies deleted by value were restored by the site owners, but still have their comment counter at "0" to this day. This happened 4 months after a similar hacking happened. However it happened with only 1 movie, and the hacker soon left. He also made a huge riot on xat iStreet, the only active chat that was run by ZT users (Vik19, OdieThePup, and eebbee) at the time. *'The Theodore riots'. These riots happened mainly on xat. They started on xat iStreet in Mid 2012. At the time, many trolls came on the chat- the most notable being Independence, Canadian Police, Agent Lin, etc and so forth. There have been many clues that Theodore did this. Rad256 had a lot of evidence that he did it, however, Theodore was not banned for a long time. Rad256 got a new, huge clue in 2013. *[[2012 iStreet Hackings & Trollings|'The iStreet riots']].' In July of 2012, more trolls came on and in the middle of the month, hackers hacked the chat. The main hackers were Evvie, and her accomplice I_Like_******* who had trolled the chat previously. They had a whole team of hackers. The chat owners, mainly main owner Vik19 and his friend Glitch/Jed saved the chat but the irreversible damaged caused it to be abandoned and closed. *'The Photo-Bo Page riots. The recently brought back to life website was flooded with role players who were usually celebrities from the 20th century such as Dean Martin or fictional characters like Gunnery Sergeant Hartman . Rad256 made the Zimmer Twins Fansite during this. On July 9, 2013 What Ever admitted to being the attacker on one of Rad's deleted fansites and apologized. Rad256 and Blah later made other websites and migrated there. A new user impersonating actor Morgan Freeman suddenly made a blog on July 25, 2013. Freeman posted the status "Accounts hijacked!" although this claim has gone under suspicion that What ever only posted this to try to clear her name, since she later spammed one of rad256's chats. One day after the Morgan Freeman post, roleplay accounts Sam Marks from the James Patterson's children's novel "My Brother Is A Big Fat Liar" and Pink from the movie Pink Floyd - The Wall and the album of the same name, joined Blahbumian's Zimmer Twins Blog. Pink spammed the General Discussion forum section with 3 threads only saying "OBEY." Sam Marks did nothing. On August 1st 2013, roleplay accounts Squire Trelawney , Jim Hawkins , and new account Squire Telawney, all from the novel Treasure Island , joined Blah's site. So far, nothing happened with those accounts except Captain Smollett posting a comment on a blog. The roleplay accounts were later deleted, and so was Blah's fan site. On August 20, 2013 a new roleplay account named Mark Mothersbaugh , the lead singer of band DEVO , spammed the blog section of Photo-Bo's site with lyrics to DEVO's 2010 song "Fresh." Rad also deleted his fansite in September 2013. The riot eventually halted in November 2013 as the site was abandoned. *'The Ahcoo riots'. Peaking in June 2013, Ahcoo has started being very mean to people like Surfer45, jaaszi and AaronD. He also faked being Boss and Pigle33 a couple of times each. He later admitted to him 'trolling' everyone, which made him very shamed among some users for a long time, but everyone eventually forgave him. *'The WildFunMusic riots.' While Rad was on vacation in Late July 2013, another bad thing happened, people have been threatening to hack his chat, WildFunMusic. This person claimed to be I_Like_******* from the iStreet hackings. His friend, who was entrusted to be the owner while Rad was gone, quit xat at the time. Rad made a new chat, but later decided to make a chat just for him and his friends called Sarcy, after numerous attempts to make a popular chat. You can visit the chat here *'The PDA Conflict.' This conflict started when several ZT Users, led by Rad256, organized the Protestant Democratic Alliance and on August 1st, 2014, several debates started between Pro-PDA and Anti-PDA users. These debates turned into a large website-wide conflict that also spread to the ZT Wikia. Although this conflict was not technically a riot, as there was no hacking or rule-breaking involved, many users compared it to a riot as there was a lot of conflict between users. However, several Pro-PDA users argued that they weren't breaking the Code Of Conduct in any way, and they were simply expressing their opinion. On the other side, anti-PDA users argued that the PDA was wasting their time with unimportant and unpractical policies, and that the PDA had done more harm than good. Some examples of Pro-PDA users were Rad256, Blahbumian and Macheese6, while some Anti-PDA users were MegaGamer1, Catboy and Surfer45. The 0bsessed Riots (And riots in 2015) 0bsessed made a DailyMotion video in April 2015 confessing his love for Imastamper. This lead to a few riots: * The Skype Mini-riot: Mega started getting annoyed with Monty's crush on Imastamper and started threatening to tell, etc. This could have escalated but Monty put a stop to it. * The Hiatus Riot: Monty announced he would be going off of ZT for two weeks to rethink. His blog post didn't get much attention, but MegaGamer1's blog post discussing the topic got quite a few comments. People still look at it to this day and even users that barely ever come around anymore commented on the post. * The Quitting Riot: Monty announced he would probably leave ZT forever because he was worried he would harm the community. This riot wasn't as big as the Hiatus riot, but it still got some attention. However, he is now back because he changed his mind. Note to everyone who edits: Please keep this in chronological order. Riots (Website & Others, 2016 through present) * 2016 Riots. This was a public conflict on the website, between 3 users known as -GammaRay-, Physic8, and NR905. This consisted of loads of spam & hate messages being thrown around. This flooded the chat up and the three members argued for days. It wasn't until NR905 was later banned and the riots were put into rest. This "destroyed" the website. This situation is still being picked up after, even in 2019. * '''ThePedo Riots. '''This was one of the worst attacks in Zimmer Twins history. A user known as "ThePedo" created several videos that promoted swearing, child pornography, predatation, hacking, and excessive bullying. They ended up "hacking" the website and successfully deleted all the Now Showings and Must Sees. There is not a lot of information about this topic, even to this day. Category:Troublemakers Category:Places/things outside of the Zimmer Twins website